Tribute to My Hero
by Kiheada.Ray.T
Summary: Murrue assigns the class an essay on their heroes. Tribute to Nicol Amarfisan! Oneshot. No Pairings. R&R please!


**Tribute to My Hero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS, or the characters, but I do own Nicol's sister (or at least her name since I made it up, he he). I OWN THE ESSAY AS WELL SO NOW PLAGERISM! I KNOW IT'S GOOD AND YOU JUST CAN'T HELP IT BUT NO STEALING! (Ok I know that sounded really vain but I was just being funny, I'm not a vain person like Yzak, he he he.)**

* * *

"Ok class, today you're going to do an essay on your hero. It can be someone real, fictional, alive or dead. It can be a celebrity or athlete, whoever your ideal hero is." Mrs. Murrue Ramius explained to the class.

"Who are you going to write about?" a student asked another student. "Kira Yamato! He's awesome!" he replied.

"Well, I'm writing about Athrun Zala! All the girls liked him!" another student said.

Then the students began talking with each other about who they were going to write about and why they were their heroes.

But one student stood out.

"My hero is Nicol Amarfi." She said. "Why?" her friend asked. "Because he was a good person and only wanted peace. He died trying to stop two best friends from fighting each other. I think that was very noble and he deserved to live and become a great pianist." She explained.

Her name was Sari Amarfi and she was Nicol's little sister. She was born only a month before the first war. Everyone called her Ari.

The class grew quiet on her statement and Murrue cleared her throat. "Very well, you may begin writing, if you don't finish in class you can finish it for homework, but it's due on Wednesday." (It was a Monday)

"Yes Murrue-sensei." The class said and began writing.

**Sari's Essay:**

_A Tribute to my Hero_

_My hero is my big brother, Nicol Amarfi, who died in the first Bloody Valentine War trying to stop Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala (Two best friends on different sides of the war) from killing each other._

_He was killed by a shot from Kira that was meant for Athrun when he rushed between them. It was a noble and brave act he did out of love for his teammate, and friend._

_He was a great piano player and had a good heart. He never wanted to fight and only joined Zaft to end the war and bring peace between Naturals and Coordinators. Whenever his teammates started arguing he would always be the one to stop them, saying things like, "We shouldn't be arguing with each other when there's a war going on. We need to stick together to bring peace!"_

_His teammates saw him as a nice, quiet, peacemaker and always wondered why he signed up for Zaft. He always cheered everyone up and seemed to also always smile. They knew that he did not die in vain, even though the death of his friend only brought more rage to Athrun, thus making him self-destruct his Gundam and almost kill Kira._

_No, it was not in vain, for that incident only brought Athrun and Kira closer together, and made the Versailius crew realize just how precious life was, and that we should all try to preserve it, not destroy it._

_That's why he's my hero. He died trying to protect his friend and to show everyone that war is meaningless and only causes pain. _

_In reality, there is no victory from war, for what have you won that you have also lost?_

_And what have you gained from taking a life, a home, a city, a country, wealth, oil and other goods?_

_From wiping out an entire race out of jealousy, rage, spite, disgust, greed, and immoral values?_

_I don't understand how anyone can call that victory, how anyone can gloat, boast, and brag of winning after what they did to win._

_But my brother died so all can ask these questions and end this unyielding fighting between communities, countries, race, et cetera. He is my hero for opening the eyes of all to the cruel and unjustness of our hearts when we send our loved ones to die, for what?_

_That is the question, why, why must we fight, why did he have to die? So young, so good, so innocent, so pure._

_Nicol Amarfi, my brother, this is for you, my Tribute to a Hero._

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their stuff and headed out the door.

"So did you finish your essay?" Sari's friend asked. "Yeah, did you?" she asked. "No, I have to ask my mom and dad a few things first." She replied.

"Oh, well see you tomorrow then!" Sari said and they waved and got on separate buses.

When Ari got home her mom was already there, sipping a Pepsi and reading a book. She looked up when she saw her daughter and smiled warmly.

"So what did you do in school today?" she asked. "We had to do an essay on our heroes." Ari replied.

"Oh, so who did you do yours on?" her mom asked, still smiling.

"Onii-chan." Sari replied.

Her mom looked surprised and Sari pulled out the essay and let her mom read it. She started to tear up when she read her daughter's words and when she was done they hugged and cried softly.

When her father got home they showed him the essay and they shared a sort of memorial for Nicol, crying softly and hugging each other.

When she went up to her bedroom, Sari saw her mom and dad beaming proudly.

* * *

_The next day…_

"Ok, is anyone done with their essays yet?" Mrs. Ramius asked the class. A few students raised their hands and she said, "Good, who would like to read their essay to the class?" and Sari's hand remained raised.

"Ok, Sari, come up to the front and read us your essay." Murrue told her and she went up and stood before her classmates.

"A Tribute to my Hero. For my brother, Nicol Amarfi. May he rest in eternal peace." She said and began to read.

When she was done over half the class had bleary eyes, including the teacher. "That was beautiful." Was all Murrue could say, and one by one the class started to clap, and then they stood up and started to cheer.

Ari blushed and beamed proudly, amazed and glad that everyone liked her essay about her lost brother. Her own eyes began to be bleary when she sat down and the next person was called up.

Their essay was on Kira Yamato, but that, my friend, is for a different story.

_The End_

* * *

**-Author's Note: Wow, that was deep, I might write the essay for Kira and Athrun but this is just a tribute to Nicol-san who I love dearly. Hope you like, please review and tell me what you think!-**


End file.
